2012
'''2012 '''was the year in which Britain celebrated the 2012 Olympics, which were held in London, and the Queen's diamond jubilee. Additionally, 2012 was the 27th year of EastEnders. Main characters Episodes Key Events January *1st - The death of Pat Evans *1st - The return of David Wicks *9th - Les Coker makes a short appearance *10th - Arrival of Ray Dixon *13th - Departure of David Wicks and shock return of Simon Wicks *17th - Arrival of Gethin Williams *26th - Arrival of Sasha Dixon *27th - Departure of Jane Beale and Gethin Williams *30th - Derek Branning threatens Tyler and Anthony Moon to give him £4,000 *31st - Anthony Moon and Amira Masood start dating February *2nd - Derek thinks that Anthony and Tyler grassed him up to the police, so he doubles the payment *6th - Roxy Mitchell and Jack Branning sleep together *7th - Kim Fox slaps Ray Dixon and Sinclair March *1st - Mandy's mother, Lorraine, returns to the square. *1st - Michael announces that he is no longer helping Janine and her baby. *2nd - It is revealed that Yusuf left everything he owned to Zainab in his will. *2nd - Michael proposes to Janine, who accepts. *8th - Amira leaves Walford. *19th - Heather Trott is killed by Ben Mitchell April May *25th - Mandy leaves Walford. June *22nd - Janine marries Michael Moon and gives birth to Scarlett Moon. July *23rd - Lola Pearce gives birth to Lexi Pearce. August *13th - Sharon Mitchell returns to Walford. *24th - Ben Mitchell is finally sent to prison for the murder of Heather and is sentenced to three years and charged with manslaughter. *30th - Anthony Moon leaves Walford. September *6th - Carly Wicks returns to Walford for a short guest stint. *7th - Carly leaves Walford the following day, taking Shirley Carter with her following the trauma she has suffered after Heather's death. October November December * 20th - Kat's mystery lover is revealed to be Derek Branning. Promotional photos Kat’s Secret Lover (2012).jpg|Kat’s Secret Lover (2012) All_I_Want_for_Christmas......jpg|All I Want for Christmas..... (Red Button Episode) Full Cast *Ian Beale *Dot Branning *Simon Wicks (Only 13 January 2012) *Pat Evans (Until 1 January 2012) *Ricky Butcher (Until 17 January 2012) *Janine Butcher *Phil Mitchell *Mandy Salter *Carol Jackson *Bianca Butcher *David Wicks (Until 13 January 2012) *Lucy Beale *Ben Mitchell *Derek Branning *Billy Mitchell *Liam Butcher *Kat Moon *Mo Harris *DCI Jill Marsden *Patrick Trueman *Alfie Moon *Bobby Beale *Jane Beale (Until 27 January 2012) *Jean Slater *Denise Fox *Max Branning *Tanya Branning *Abi Branning *Lauren Branning *Shirley Carter *Jay Mitchell *Heather Trott (Until 19 March 2012) *Zainab Khan *Roxy Mitchell *Tamwar Masood *Masood Ahmed *Jack Branning *Oscar Branning *Christian Clarke *Whitney Dean *Morgan Butcher *Tiffany Butcher *Amy Mitchell *Syed Masood *Amira Masood (Until 8 March 2012) *George Trott *Kim Fox *Qadim Shah (Until 6 January 2012) *Afia Masood *Fatboy *Kamil Masood *Michael Moon *Tommy Moon *Shenice Quinn *Cora *Tyler Moon *Norman Simmonds (Until 2 January 2012) *Lola Pearce *Anthony Moon *Andrew Cotton *Rose Cotton *Leslie "Les" Coker (Until 9 January 2012) *Ray Dixon *Gethin Williams (Until 27 January 2012) *Sasha Dixon Category:Years Category:2012